Love Undefined
by UntoldLies
Summary: Fred offers Hermione some comforting words during Ginny and Harry's wedding. ONESHOT please r


Hermione sat in the edge of the bed, staring out the window. She watched everyone out in the backyard of the burrow, dancing, laughing and smiling. Her eyes glanced over all the happy couples; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his new girlfriend, George and Katie, Ron and Alicia, and Harry and Ginny. She sighed, wishing nothing more than to be down there with them, happy, smiling. She just couldn't. She couldn't handle being down there, facing all the happy faces and bringing them down. It was just too soon. She sighed, wondering how things could have been different. She could be the newlywed dacing in the backyard of the house she so often referred to as home. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. She looked back to see Fred slowly opening it and cautiosly stepping in.

"May I interrupt you?" he waited for her nod of approval before walking further and sitting next to her on the bed. "You alright Mione? You've been missing for a while."

She looked down at her feet. She hated to pour her feelings out on Fred again. She had depended on him so much the past few months. He was the only one who was there for her whenever she needed him. With Ginny and Harry planning the wedding, and Ron spending almost all of his time with Alicia, Fred became the one she ran to when things were bad. He had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time, and making her smile when she thought she wasn't even capable anymore. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all," she looked up to see his eyes, full of doubt. Sometimes she would swear he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He could always tell when she was troubled.

"Mione, I know this must be hard for you," he started, then stopped, trying to find the right words. "You know Oliver is an bloody git. And I will personally go knock his teeth out right now if you want me to," he was very protective of Hermione, and to be honest, it took everything for him to not kill Oliver the day he found out.

_Hermione walked through the front door of the burrow, her make up smeared down from her eyes to her chin. Her tears were still pouring down her face as she started up the stairs. Luckily, no one was around to bombard her with questions. How could she explain that the man she was engaged to was in bed with another woman. That the man she had defended again and again was able to hurt her so deeply. She didn't have the courage to tell them all they were right after all. That she shouldn't have started dating him in the first place. She got about halfway up the stairs when she heard Fred._

_"Mione, is that you love? I could use your help with something," he called from the top of the stairs. He stopped when he saw her. So fragile and broken. He knew instantly it was that prat. He was going to kill him. _

_Hermione reached the top of the stairs and just looked at him, unable if she could even say the words. Instead, she simply let Fred wrap his arms around her, crying against his chest. "Fred..he...I found...in bed...another woman," she choked out between her sobs. _

_"I'm going to kill him," he gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, instinctively. "Where is he?"_

_She pulled away and sniffed. "Please don't," her brown eyes pleaded with him. _

_"Mione, he hurt you. I'm going to curse him so bad-"_

_"I don't want you to. Please just leave it alone," she whispered, holding back the tears again as she grabbed his hand. "Please don't tell everyone," she pleaded again. _

_He nodded. Whatever she wanted, he would follow. They had spent a lot of time together since George had married Katie and the boys were both with their respective others. Whenever Hermione needed advice, she turned to Fred, and they spent most of their time together when she wasn't with oliver and he wasn't at the store. Truth was, Fred cared for Hermione, more than he would ever admit to her. She was bright and beautiful and had a wonderful heart. He loved when she would smile from ear to ear whenever he told jokes or would give her trouble, and how she would get so passionate over the little things Oliver did that would annoy her. What kind of a bloody fool would give up a relationship with her? He sighed and pulled her closer. "I won't do anything you don't want," he kissed the top of her forehead. "He is a bloody idiot you know. Anyone who would ruin things with you is only hurting themselves. You'll see, Mione. It'll all be okay. I promise."_

_"Thank you."_

"Fred, I told you that day, I don't want you to hurt him. I don't want you getting yourself in trouble for me," she sighed. The last thing she would ever want was for him to risk getting in trouble on her account. She knew him and she knew he would all but kill the poor git. Oliver wouldn't have any clue what to do with himself after Fred got through with him. He'd never play quidditch again, that's for sure.

"Fine, fine. I won't. Though he deserves it," he muttered. "Listen, I understand it isn't easy right now. But I promise it will get easier. Time heals all wounds. I know it sounds cliche, but you're a beautiful, passionate, bright young woman. You'll meet another man who'll sweep you off your feet. One who will cherish every minute spent with you and make you his every priority, just like you deserve. And you'll remember all this and wonder why you were even sad about that git," he gave her a crooked smile, which she returned.

"You know, Fred. You are wonderful. You know just how to make he feel better," she leaned a head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, well you deserve to feel better."

"I suppose we should be going back down to the reception, huh? I think you're mum might come looking for us soon," she looked up at him, not missing the way his eyes would shine in the light. She didn't quite understand why he was always there for her. Why he would blow off dates to help her through her break up, and lose sleep for her. But she knew she never took it for granted. She would never want to lose him. He was the only person who could pull her out of her bad moods.

"Of course. If you think you can stand to be down there," he stood up and held a hand out for her when she nodded. "Well then, Hermione Granger, would you be so kind as to dance with me?" he smiled when she took his hand.

"I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else," she grabbed his hand and followed him down the stairs to the backyard.


End file.
